The First Victor
by lala1366
Summary: "In seventy-four years, we have had exactly two. Only one is still alive."-Katniss Everdeen. Who was the one other District 12 victor of the Hunger Games? And why does nobody ever talk about her? Haymitch knows who she is and why she is important to Katniss. After all, 1800 children have been in that arena. There was most certantly more than one Katniss amongst them.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I'm going to try out a Hunger Games story! So basically it's about the girl named Katniss who is Haymitch's mentor during his games and the only other victor of the Hunger Games before Katniss and Peeta. We finally get to meet her and their story. And why has nobody ever mentioned her before? Just bear with me guys and everything will eventually make sense. This is told in Haymitch's POV. Thank you and enjoy!**

I rolled out of bed just as the morning light was beginning to trickle through the thin shades on the window next to our bed. I needed to get my own very badly. As much as I loved my little brother sleeping easily next to me, he was quite the beg hog and I was 16 now, seventeen in a few months. I wish it was so simple that I could just go out and buy one. No, I would probably have to make it myself and it wasn't like I had the time or money to put one together anyway. I rubbed my eyes and debated for a moment whether or not to wake up Tarragon, but decided against it. I figured I should let the poor kid sleep in for as long as possible. Mom and I were up all night trying to get him to calm down and get some sleep. I wish I could say that the first reaping is the hardest, but honestly, it's not. In fact, it probably gets harder. Sure, you eventually stop caring and just say screw them all, but your name is in there more times each year and then you have siblings to worry about. I have no idea what I would do if Tarragon was reaped. Probably lose it. He and I are closer to each other than anyone and we are all we have. There's Mom who is very good to us and we know it, but she works a lot to help support us and the poor woman will never get over what my dad did to us.

There is really not much to say about him except that they married very young and were really in love for a little bit. Then, right around when I was born, he became a real alcoholic. He would work then go spend all his money on booze. Basically, he was a deadbeat who never helped around the house and was drunk all the time. What a miserable fool. Mom tried to make excuses for him. She would say things like "he lost his brother to the Hunger Games when they were younger. He is dealing with a lot and it is hard for him. Give him some sympathy and don't bother him." I can't believe she put up with his crap. Well, she finally up and left him when I was eight. Tarragon doesn't remember him too much, but I do. And I hate him. I swore I would never even look at alcohol. Nothing on this planet will ever make me turn towards that life destroying drug. Not even if I ever lose my own brother to these sick Games.

I slipped down the narrow hallway in our house to find my mother searching the fridge for breakfast. She did even hear me coming until I greeted her, "Morning, Mom." She jumped a mile in the air before turning around sharply and slamming the door closed.

"Haymitch Abernathy! I swear; you nearly gave me a heart attack!" She same over to the other side of the counter and ruffled my messy before engulfing me into a hug from behind.

"Mom, seriously?" I asked, annoyed. She was so touchy and lovey dovey it made me want to puke.

She let go, "Right sorry, Mr. Big and tough 16-year-old." She chuckled before steeling one last kiss on the top of my head and opening a cabinet on the wall. I rolled my eyes and scanned the tiny kitchen as I plopped onto a stool and rested my hands on the filthy counter. We'll get around to cleaning someday. My mom is a beautiful woman who has lived in the Seam her whole life. Her long, blond hair cascaded around her, and her gray eyes were soft and deep. I stood about the same height as her, but probably a good 20 to thirty pounds more than her.

Now, she was on the last cupboard in the house and very jumpy and panicky. "Mom?" I asked, "Is everything okay?" She snapped her head up and forced a smile on her face before taking breath about to say something. I came out as a sob, though.

"No," She wailed, "I'm so sorry Honey; there is just no food in the house!" I stiffened at her words. What does she mean no food? I knew we weren't the richest people in the district, but she never let on that we could be _that_ poor. She stood there, face in hands, eyes watering. "I'm so sorry, so sorry. This is all my fault. I've failed you boys." She kept muttering.

Just then, I heard bare feet slapping against the floors of the house. I turned behind be and standing there was little Tarragon. He and I looked practically identical. It was just that he was much smaller than me, he was even small by the standards of a normal 12-year-old. His dirty blond hair needed a good wash badly and his gray Seam eyes were still half closed. His olive skin looked dark against his small white pajamas. Already upset by the reaping that awaited him today, he was met by the sobs of my mother this early in the morning. So, naturally he began to cry. Great, now I had to deal with the two of them. This was _not_ my day.

**So, what did you think? Was my interpetation of Haymitch okay? I would love to know how I did and where I can make improvements! Thank you so much :)**

**-Lala**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter 2! Hopefully this chapter will answer any questions or confusion, but if you still need anything cleared up, just let me know! And thank you to my reviewers and the ones who favorited and alerted my story! :) Anyway, on to this chapter!**

**Oh, and by the way I don't own the Hunger Games just incase you were wondering if I was or something. haha!**

I fixed Tarragon's tie for him after his trembling fingers forced him to throw his hands up in the air then threw it on the ground. Tarragon is so much different than me. He feels so much all the time. I always tease him and call him dramatic, but he really feels and everyone knows it. He is so filled with emotion all the time and is so open to everyone about everything. He is just so sweet and innocent. I, on the other hand, am not. My only emotions that I really show are indifference and being a cocky smart-ass. It's not that easy to open up like Tarragon does.

"Haymitch…" His voice quivered and trailed off at the end. This was going to be harder than I thought.

I grabbed his shoulders and stared into his eyes, "one." That had been our mantra for over a year now. Only one slip of paper had the name "Tarragon Abernathy" on it. I didn't even bother to think about the number of times my name was in there. Too depressing and I don't do depressing.

"But Haymitch, the Quell…" Tarragon began again. Here we go.

"Tarr, listen to me, I don't care how many names they pull from that bowl, you will be fine. And if you are reaped, how about I volunteer for you, okay? I promise." I had to admit, I was a little nervous after the announcement of the Quell-the 50th Hunger Games. This year there were going to be twice the amount of tributes, four from each district. Poor bastards.

Mom, Tarragon and I got to the reaping only minutes before it began. I checked in, said bye to Tarragon, gave my girl a quick kiss, then headed over to the 16-year-old boy's section and met up with a couple of my buddies. I looked up at the stage set up in front of our Justice building. There was the podium, two glass balls, and three chairs. Then, three people come walking out and two filled those chairs while the Mayor, a well groomed man who is probably one of the most well fed in the district, goes up to the podium. He babbles on about the history of Panem and why the Hunger Games are so important. Just a load of crap that I don't listen to anymore.

I attempt to focus my attention on something slightly more interesting and lay my eyes on the two people sitting on stage. There was our escort-a strange Capitol woman with not a flaw on any part of her body or outfit. She had shoulder length rainbow hair; she had a large ring on every finger, earrings going up both ears as well as other piercings, and a neon green tiny dress. She sat upright, a smile plastered on her perfect, fake tanned round face. She has been our escort for about 7 years now. Bitch.

Next to her is she. The only victor of District 12 and this will be her 7th year mentoring; the 43rd Hunger Games was both of their first. She too has a Capitol-like glow to her. She sat, more nervous and less cheery than the escort, her unmistakable Seam eyes wide and alert. Katniss Waters. I gazed at her, watching her actions and taking her in. She had changed so much since she was first reaped. She had dark brown wavy hair that cascaded down and around her chest, framing her face perfectly. Her olive skin and those eyes were the only features that claimed she ever belonged to the Seam. She certainly took being a victor better than a lot of other people. Some turned to drugs or alcohol while others were hermits or stuck up regular Capitol snobs. She always appeared very grounded and with it. Well, she was hardly here anyway. She was always in the Capitol and quite the popular singer there.

Today, she wore a strapless, skin tight peach dress and silver heels. Her neatly manicured hands sat folded in her lap and I noticed she wore her locket that was her token in the games and has worn it every day of her life ever since. I wondered if her brother was anywhere near me. Breeze Waters was the same age as me, sixteen, while she was three years older.

My focus finally snapped back to what was going on in the center of the stage as our escort, Leta Lockheart, was crossing the stage in 6 inch sparkly heels to pick the poor girls that would be sent to their deaths. It took 43 years for District 12 to finally have a victor and it would probably be at least another 43 until another victor came about from here. She plucked her hand into the large glass bowl before picking one with her orange thin hand.

She then read the name and I held my breath in fear that it could be Skye's name, my girl. Her name wasn't even in there half as much as mine, though so she was most likely okay. "Maysilee Donner."

Immediately, I hear a cry and look over to see her hugging a group of merchant girls. I know her, not well, but she is in my grade and she is from the Seam. I feel sorry for the girl. And for her twin sister who is hugging her and sobbing. They pry her off and Maysilee shakily makes herself to the stage next to Leta.

Leta plunges her hand into the glass bowl again to pick a second girl's name, "Echo Skipivy." The crowd goes silent and all eyes turn to the 12-year-olds section. This is the worst. Stupid Capitol forcing 12-year-olds to fight in these games against 18-year-old Careers. I felt anger boiling up inside of me. 12-year-olds never stand a chance. In fact, only one 12-year-old has ever won. My eyes flickered over to Katniss whose eyes were tearing up and it was apparent she couldn't control herself. Thankfully, everyone's attention was focused on little blond-haired, blue-eyed Echo as she slowly shuffled to the stage crying. These girls would never get sponsors after this emotional scene playing out.

Leta just looked at them for a minute before crossing the stage to pick the boys' names, "Time for the boys!" she chirped.

**So? What did you think? How am I doing with Haymitch? Let me know-leave a review! :) Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so here's chapter three! And seriously, thank you so much for reviewing and favoriting and alerting this story.**

Her footsteps echoed throughout the district as everyone waited in anticipation, hoping their son will live to see another reaping. I felt anxiety and nervousness creeping up on me, but I forced myself to shove it way down to where all bad emotions go, never to be seen again. I was Haymitch Abernathy, I wasn't one for fear. We all watched as Leta plunged her hand into the bowl and shuffled around a bit. Finally, she read the slip of paper, "West Stone." I heard breaths of relief being let out around me, but a few gasps of surprise came from the 17-year-old section. A boy who I hardly recognized, but had seen around stepped out. He stood quite tall but far too skinny. I watched him slowly make his way towards the stage, his tan face showing little emotion but the poor kid was probably freaking out inside. He stood on stage next to the girls who still had red, puffy eyes. Leta put her arm around his shoulder and told him it was an honor to be reaped. An honor my ass. He just flinched at the touch then nodded absentmindedly.

She took an awkward step back and plunged her hand deep into the bowl again. Standing tall and cheery, she read out the name of the final tribute, "Haymitch Abernathy." There was some whispering and gasps around me as people began to shift away from me. Did she just call my name? No. I heard a heart wrenching cry that either belonged to Skye or my mother, I couldn't tell. Stiffly, I made my way to the stage, eyes scanning the square for something to look at other than everyone's sorrowful eyes or Leta's dumb bright face. Faintly I hear my name being shouted by a young boy. Finally, my eyes settled on Katniss. Her gaze met mine, our bright gray eyes identical. I could see her reading me and sizing me up. I gave her my best determined and dangerous look and I swore her head seemed to nod ever so slightly in approval. Suddenly, I was on stage next to the other tributes and the escort. We all shook hands at her instruction.

She grinned hugely, "Ladies and gentlemen, your District 12 tributes for the 50th annual Hunger Games!" If we were in a Career district like One or Two, the crowd would probably go nuts right about now. But, no, since we were in Twelve, not a soul cheered for us. Every person there knew the kids on this stage would all be dead in less than a month. Leta turned us around and led us through the Justice building to say our good-byes.

I was placed in a room probably the size of my house. There was not much in it, but the two couches and chair were the finest things I had ever seen. Placed in the center of the room was a round glass table containing a bowl of fresh fruit and a pitcher of water with a few glasses. Above hung an ornate, shiny chandelier. A soft area rug sat on the wooden floor and windows covered one of the walls, overlooking the square where all but four children's parents celebrated the life of their teenagers.

I was standing by the window, anger to the Capitol swelling up inside of me when Skye and my two best friends, Jack and Avery, came barging in. Skye immediately grabbed me and started kissing me all over, attempting to speak through sobs. She was more dramatic than Tarragon. Everything around me felt so surreal. I was now a contender in these sick "games." And I was _not _happy about it. "Haymitch! No! You're going into the Hunger Games." She cried.

"No way? Am I? I had no idea!" my voice dripped heavily with sarcasm. "I thought I had won a prize or something by the reaction of rainbow hair on stage." I growled.

She just scoffed, but at least I got a little smile out of her. Jack spoke up then "Hey, I'm really sorry man. This sucks." If I was one for showing little emotion of sadness, you just had to meet Jack. That's what I liked about him; we could just hang out and have a good time getting into trouble. Avery though came up and gave me a hug. I had him for emotional support.

"Good luck." He whispered into my ear.

"And may the odds be ever in my favor." I replied, quite sarcastically. It was a Capitol saying. Boy did I want to punch anyone who so much uttered that phrase once in their life with half the enthusiasm as the Capitol people always did.

All too soon, a peacekeeper barged in and shouted "Time's up." That sent Skye into more wailing and I kissed her one last time before watching her walk out those wooden doors. I really was going to miss her. I promised myself I would try to win. How hard could it really be? After 16 years of watching the Games I knew I was a lot smarter and could handle it much better than many of those tributes.

The doors opened once again, interrupting my thoughts, and Tarragon and Mom walked in. Tarragon immediately hugged me tight and they were both crying. Just perfect.

"Shhh. Tarr, stop crying." I said sternly. I just couldn't take any more crying fests.

"Haymitch," He sniffled, "You can't go. I can't watch you die."

I snorted, these people had no faith in me, "thanks a lot Buddy; I'm glad you believe I can win."

Now it was Mom's turn to come over and swallow me with one of her super hugs. I secretly loved those hugs, but would never let that on to _anyone._ So unfortunately, I had to pry her off. "You of all people would still be able to make stupid jokes right after being reaped for the Hunger Games." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Listen," I said, becoming more serious, "you guys need to go on no matter what happens to me in there. Tarragon, you need to continue sneaking out to the meadow to get fruit, but you're going to need to find someone else to go with you. I can't have you going out there alone. I've talked to Breeze and he told me he was going to teach me to hunt, but you're just going to have to take my place. Don't worry, he's been doing it his whole life and I know you can too. You two can do this." I told them.

My mom suddenly engulfed the two of us in a hug and began crying again.

"Seriously, are you trying to drown me?"

She just kissed me on the top of my head again as a peacekeeper barged in to take them away. As she let go, she grabbed my hand and slipped something small into it.

**Well, what did you think? I'm not sure I really liked this chapter...gr. Let me know!**

**-xoxo Lala**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, can I just say that I love you guys? You are seriously amazing and your comments make me so happy! To answer you, Gabisamore, yes I did name her Katiniss for reasons to be discovered, and I'm going up to probably right after his games so you will see him in the arena! Well read on and enjoy!**

I opened my hand that had closed around the small object. At first, I was dumbstruck by what was in it. It was a rabbit's foot. Then, realization slowly crept into me. I threw it onto the ground and resisted the urge to shout at the last second. How dare she do this to me? That was no ordinary rabbit's foot.

I had very few good memories of my father, and fewer were very clear. One, though I do remember as if it was yesterday. I was five years old. He had a good day that day and decided to take me out into the woods to go hunting. He knew a little bit about hunting, but was good with a knife. It took us hours to catch one rabbit in our traps, but we really weren't trying that day. I still loved my father, then and relished every moment I spent with him. We spent most of our time carving and different ways to cut. When he finally killed the rabbit, he let me use my new skills to clean and skin it. I then took one of the legs and cleaned it up then gave it to him for good luck. I had no idea it was still around and it had actually made its way back into my hands. It seemed like a disease ridden unlucky charm now that his hands had touched it. I couldn't believe she would give that to me without an explanation then walk out the door.

As I stared at the demon I had just thrown on the ground, it finally hit me that I would most likely never see her again. Or Tarragon. Or even the bastard who helped create me. Or Skye, or anyone from District 12. I sighed heavily. I couldn't take this anymore, when would all this sadness just end already? _Oh right, in a matter of weeks actually._ My gaze flickered up to the square that was now beginning to empty. All safe and sound. Not me or the other unfortunate kids whose names were picked out of those cursed bowls.

Another weird thought struck me; I suddenly wondered what Katniss had done during her goo-byes. Who came to see her? What did they say? What was she thinking? Could the locket have been her mother's? I was only four when it happened, but I remember how upset my parents were when they heard about the fire in the Hob. Both of her parents had been there that night while the kids were at home. We lost many of our own that night. There were whispers in the air that it could have been some Capitol doing trying to make a statement, but others just shrugged it off and claimed we needed to be more careful about what we were doing in there and that the fire was our own fault. I really didn't remember anything other than it was really bad and took a while to get back up and running again.

Before I could think too much about it, the colorful escort came barging in and dragged me out and into the carriage. The four of us squeezed into the back seat while Leta rode next to the driver. We all looked around and took in the carriage with curious eyes. I was pretty sure West and Echo had ridden in one before, but Maysilee and I certainly hadn't. Everyone was still quiet and shy until we finally got on the train.

We all got inside and Leta dropped each of us off at our rooms. If I thought that room I sat in was nice, this was absolutely amazing. The place was decorated very similar to the room in style, but _much_ larger and there was _a lot_ more food. I couldn't help but notice everyone's eyes starring longingly at the amount of delicacies placed on the buffet tables as we walked through the dining car. I didn't know too much about merchant's kids, but by the looks on their faces they seemed just about as starved as us. Our district is mostly separated into two sections-the Merchant's section and the Seam. There are many parts where the line between merchant and Seam is fuzzy and I'm guessing that is where West is from.

After getting ready in my very own room, I attempted to find the dining car for dinner. A sick thought hit me as I had just finished dressing and showering: _I guess I finally got my own bed. _I thought bitterly and stormed out the door in frustration. This was just cruel how we were received the best treatment in the country then suddenly shipped off to our deaths in an outdoor arena as the entire nation watched. Who in their right mind would do a thing like that? I had to admit, it was a smart idea-the way to hurt someone was by taking away and hurting their children, but it should never actually be practiced.

It turned out I was the last one to dinner, but I really didn't care. When I showed up, Echo was crying and pointing at an Avox in the corner as Leta tried to comfort her. _Welcome to the real world, Honey._ West was ignoring the whole thing and shoving as much food into his mouth as possible. _Better watch yourself; you are not going to love it so much later._ Maysilee was looking around with sad eyes. _I bet I know what she is thinking about-this sucks. _Finally, my eyes fell on to our mentor, the great, fearless, popular, beautiful, perfect, Katiniss Waters. She was very far from her usual identifiers. Tonight, she hadn't touched her fine dinner of a nice roast with vegetables and potatoes. It was simply pushed aside and her arms and chin rested on the shiny table while. In one of her hands was an almost empty glass of red wine and she swooshed it around. Her eyes stayed focused on her glass, but they had a sad look about them, bitter almost. I wondered what was up with her.

Everyone stopped as I walked in and took my seat. The Avox put a plate full of the best smelling food I've ever encountered in front of me.

"So," West finally stopped eating and spoke, "since he's finally here can we get on to discussing the Games now?" He addressed Katniss who began to sit up. She simply replied by busting out into laughter.

**Eh, not much action going on in this chapter, but you learned a little bit more about Haymitch and Katniss. And don't worry, she isn't a drunk or anything like that at the end of this chapter. Let me know how I'm doing! Thank you again so much!**

**-xoxo Lala**


	5. Chapter 5

She took deep breaths, her face still brimming with laughter. She then lifted a thin finger at him "What's your name kid?" She asked him. Her voice was light yet firm and danced gracefully through the air. I had to laugh silently to myself; he was only two years younger than her and yet she called him "kid."

He straightened up, slightly offended, "West." I wondered what this guy was thinking.

She nodded, "Okay kid, you know over the years there have been two types of tributes I've noticed. There are the ones who pounce on me as soon as they see me for advice on how to win, and then there are those who don't want to know anything and just sulk and await their deaths. As you have noticed, neither has won. I've yet to meet a tribute who just sits and listens intelligently to what I have to say, I mean I freaking won this thing. How hard is that? Because nobody ever listens to me!"

She was met by silence from us. What the heck was this girl getting at? I made a note to listen intently to what she had to say, you know, if she ever actually told us what to do. I waited for her to continue.

"There is only one thing you have to do in order to win. Anybody know what it is?" Once again, she was met by silence. How was there only one way to win? I was pretty sure it was a little more complicated than that. My hope for her was starting to slip away quickly and actual fear was sinking in. The others looked quite nervous as well. _Well, you're the mentor. You're supposed to know, not us._

A hit of suppressed amusement sparkled in her eyes, then left as fast as it came. She was probably mocking all of us inside. I wasn't sure what I hated more, her or the way she was making me feel.

Our mentor raised an eyebrow, then answered for us with two words, "Stay alive."

I saw Maysilee visibly shaking with frustration, which was pretty much how we all felt.

Before anyone else could speak, Katniss continued, "Now the question is not so much how to win, but how to stay alive in a large death trap with 47 others all doing the same thing."

We all stared at her as she raised her eyebrows and watched our expressions. She had once again silenced us all. I couldn't tell if she was a genius or simply insane.

"Now go on, eat up. You should enjoy your food while you have it easily available, because trust me, it may not be so accessible in the arena. We can start lessons after dinner." And with that she took her plate, stood up, and walked away with her dinner.

After a painfully silent and awkward dinner with Leta making stupid light conversation that nobody else seemed to take part in, we sat on the couch in one of the fancy decorated train cars waiting for our mentor. I sat across from Echo and next to Maysilee who was exchanging bored sighs with me. I couldn't take this any longer and this was simply a waste of my time. I abruptly stood up and noticed everyone's eyes following me. "I'm going to go find her." I grumbled as I got out of that depressing place as fast as possible. I needed to keep my mind occupied with different things so I wouldn't have time to sit and recall the events of today.

I kept walking through the seemingly endless train, each car just as impressive and decorated as the next. I finally stumbled into the last car that was the smallest and least decorated. It was mostly windows and consisted of two blue couches. The walls were a dull looking white. There she was, sitting on one of the couches with her knees up against her chest and arms wrapped around them. Windows took up most of the wall and ceiling, exposing the clear, dark night sky. Billions of stars dotted the deep blue, almost black blanket. I was suddenly hit with a feeling of home. I knew the best field to go to in the middle of the night to see the entire Milky Way. Tarragon and I would sneak out and lay out there for most of the night. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

I forgot she was there for a moment before she spoke up, "Reminds you of District 12, doesn't it?" She turned and smiled at me. "People say that District 12 is the worst place to live in the country and that we have nothing. People strive to be like the Capitol. After all I've seen, though, we have the most. We are the farthest away from the Capitol and therefore the less corrupt. I mean our stars are the best, what more could you really ask for?"

Right away, I could think if a lot of things such as food and was about to come up with a usual snarky remark, but stopped. I wondered about her sanity once again, but something drew me closer and I had forgotten about the rest of the tributes who were waiting to hear about how to win the Games. She rolled her eyes at me as I sat on the other side of the couch, "Don't worry sweetheart, I don't bite or anything, or at least not anymore." We both chuckled at the joke, but I was wondering what she was thinking about as she joked about her own Games. At one point in her Games, a career boy much larger than her had lost his weapon when the two of them tumbled down a hill in battle. He then came up behind her and tried to choke her, but she put her chin down and bit him so had he let go and screamed, completely stunned. She had just enough time to sprint off into the distance. It was a huge turning point for her in the Games and many people began talking about her and sponsoring her.

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes and joke, "are you sure about that, _sweetheart?_" I asked.

"Hey," she looked at me and gave me her best serious face, "Only I can call you that. You do not call Katniss Waters 'sweetheart'. Got it?" I actually gave a true real genuine smile of happiness for the first time in that awful day.

And that is how I got my nickname.

**Okay everyone so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I hope people still read this! It has been crazy around here and I currently live with 11 other people! Ugh but don't worry it was only temporary and I should be back to living only 3 other people next week but that is why I haven't had time at all. It is IMPOSSIBLE to get one second of alone time nevermind type a chapter on a computer. So hopefully this chapter is somewhat decent because I had to do it insanely quickly. Anyway, I'm done with my rant so please review and let me know what you think! :)**

**-xoxo Lala**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow I am so sorry guys it has been so long. I really hope this chapter is good to make up for it.**

The next morning, I was the first one to wake, I had noticed as I walked into the dining car. Leta and Katniss sat at the table talking to each other over steaming cups of coffee. The two were giving each other genuine smiles and looked like old friends. I suppose they had known each other for seven years now and might have gotten to know each other well, but I had never even thought about a Capitol and a district citizen could be _friends._ Then again, Katniss was strange and I was reminded of Evander. I brushed those thoughts aside as quickly as I could and cleared my throat so they would know I was there. This was awkward. The two women turned their heads at the same time and smiled at me. Katniss's was a thin, natural colored lip smile that was soft and welcoming, yet that sadness from yesterday lingered faintly on her face and I was beginning to think she always had that there. Leta, on the other hand, gave me a blinding smile with unnaturally white teeth and bright green lips. Her colorful face was scrunched up in her overly dramatic smile. I couldn't help but outright laugh at the ridiculousness of her.

"Is something funny, young man?" She asked me, looking offended.

"Yeah," I replied, "you." I was laughing even more now.

She just huffed and gave Katniss a hard look, "good luck with _that one_, he will never win with that attitude."

Katniss just looked at me for a moment and gave another little smile as her head perked up. "Actually, that attitude could win him the Games…" She said thoughtfully as Leta stormed out of the room. I couldn't stop from laughing at that foolish woman. How could anyone from the Capitol be taken seriously? My attention quickly snapped back to Katniss's words and I noticed her gaze searching me as I stood there uncomfortably.

Thankfully, not long after she left, Echo entered the room. She took tiny, unnoticeable steps as she come through the door. I looked behind me as I head the sleek metal doors woosh open and saw the little girl. She looked younger than twelve with her tiny, frame and sleepy eyes. Her face was fallen and cheeks tear stained. She sniffled and rubbed her puffy eyes. I felt a pang of sympathy for the poor girl. Then, I turned back to look at Katniss and saw that she was touched by the sight of the innocent twelve-year-old as well. Her eyes were clouded with sadness and her body immediately softened. Pain was etched clearly on her face.

"Honey," She said, "What's wrong?" I could tell she was struggling to keep her voice firm like a mentor, not a babysitter.

"I'm sorry," Echo whispered, "I'm scared. I just can't help it. I know I'm going to die in there, everyone does. I'm not like you."

We could sit around and hold on to that tiny bit of hope that she would not die in there, trying to convince ourselves there was a way she could live. The sad truth was there was no way she could make it out alive. And everyone knew that.

We could see the Capitol coming up fast by the time Maysilee showed up for breakfast. We had all already eaten and Katniss was telling us how to get sponsors. We had to pick and angle to play and make people remember us. This was all so dumb, trying so hard to please all the people who plan on watching you die a most gruesome death in a few weeks.

We all looked up as the doors opened. "Hey, Princess finally woke up from her beauty sleep." Katniss called as she slowly made her way over to the table we all sat at. Her face scrunched up in disgust at the name. Katniss loved to give people nicknames for some reason. I noticed that she really didn't need Katniss's pep talk on making an appearance because this girl must have been awake for a while but taken time to put that look together. As for me, I was dressed in less than a minute after getting out of bed.

Her face looked cleaner than I've ever seen and she had some sort of make up on that made her look more eye-catching. Her gray eyes were wide and alert. Her already nice hair was curled and put up in a half-up do, nothing like I had ever seen a girl in the Seam do. She wore a little black dress that was tied in a bow at the back. Her shoes weren't as high as our escort's, but certainly made her taller. It was the perfect look-beautiful and noticeable, yet mature and strong looking. I must have been staring too long because she gave me a funny look.

Across from me, our mentor just grinned at her, "Now that girl knows what she's doing. Come, have some food and see the Capitol." She patted the seat of the empty chair next to her. Maysilee and I never broke eye contact was she moved across the room and sat down. What was she playing at? I realized then I needed to get to know my competition better.

"Wow, you look beautiful." Echo eyed her with admiration.

"Thanks." She smiled back. West just raised his eyebrows at her sudden make over and nodded in greeting. I looked around at the three of them, paranoia beginning to sink in.

Before anyone could say anything else, the train had pulled up and crazy looking Capitol people were waving wildly outside the windows at us and calling out our names and just screaming in general. They were all so dressed up and looked very excited that we were here. I couldn't help but rush over to the window to see them all and the others were right beside me. I noticed Echo waving back and the crowd went even crazier. The rest of us decided to give it a try and I had to laugh at how excited they were.

"Look! They love you already!" I turned around to see our escort had recovered from her episode earlier and was back to blinding people with her smile. I noticed behind her Katniss sat, her brown hair framed her soft flawless face and she smiled at us as if we were children who were in a candy store for the first time in their lives. I realized I would give anything to know what was going on inside her head right now.

**Okay, so what did you think? I hope it wasn't too horrible, but if it was, let me know what I can do to change it. Seriously, I love feedback! As always I love reviewers and I love my subscribers as well. Thank you so much you guys and I hope to see more! **

**-xox Lala**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! So sorry I haven't updated in like forever, but here's another chapter! And this one is longer than usual so enjoy!**

There I sat, completely humiliated and a thin sheet being the only thing to cover my naked body. I had just been practically molested by my prep team as they scrubbed, cut, and groomed me everywhere. They had come bustling in all in matching blue skin, pink hair, and shiny silver outfits. How disgusting. _They_ were the ones who needed the makeover, not me. I wanted to take that dumb equipment and-

"Haymitch Abernathy! Welcome, welcome to the Capitol! I am Cicatrice, your stylist for this year's Hunger Games! This Quell is going to be the greatest Games we've ever seen!" A woman came strolling in wearing heels that competed with Leta's. This woman had neon green hair that flowed down to the middle of her back and pure white skin. She had intense dark purple eyes and long, dark eyelashes. Around her collarbone was a long tattoo made up of so many words I couldn't distinguish one from the next. On her arms and wrists she had other tattoos, twelve all together. I noticed each and every one of them with curiosity. One was a mansion, another was a chisel and a block of stone, next to that was a factory and gears, I followed her arm up a little and saw a tree with two axes, then a spool of thread and a needle, it continued with six on each arm, until near her shoulders that were exposed in her tank top I saw an ear of corn on the left and a mining hat and tools on the right. I realized each of the tattoos represented a district in Panem. I found myself starring at her with intense curiosity as she did a 360 around my body. I subconsciously pulled the sheet a little tighter around myself. I didn't trust any of these people, but Katniss had warned us we better. Not like I cared. I was going to do what I wanted to do and think what I thought. And I thought that these people shouldn't be trusted.

She then cocked her head to the side, her hair falling completely to the right and leaving the left side of her pale neck exposed. I cringed at the sight of her neck. There were angry, deep red scars all over of all different sizes. It was horrible. My face must have looked repulsed because she quickly widened her eyes, then put her head back upright, covering it with her bright hair. She then smiled awkwardly with her sparkly lips. "Okay, Mr. Abernathy, would you like to know what I have in store for you?!" She asked.

"Not really." I snorted, which made her smile even more in amusement. I was still a little curious about her scars, though. What had happened to this Capitol citizen? They were supposed to look like that. They were supposedly flawless and perfect without any pain or scars.

"Well, too bad!" She clapped her hands together and I noticed her nails matched her hair in color. Thankfully, they didn't look as long or as sharp as the girl's in my prep team, though. Those should be considered a deadly weapon. "Okay, so we are going to make you a victor before the Games even start!" What was this lady getting at? I raised an eyebrow in skepticism as she continued. "You and the rest of your district are going to be dressed as royalty complete with crowns and everything! And instead of making you stand like all the other tributes, we are going to have you sitting in chairs nailed to the chariot to show you are so much better than them, they have to stand while you get to sit in comfy chairs like the one the victor sits in! Now, I know that we have to represent your district, so the entire chariot is going to be black and coals are going to fill up the floor of the chariot! Then, we are going to get black horses and put miner's hats on them so _they_ are the miners, not you guys! Well, what do you think?!" She looked at me expectantly.

All I said was, "That's going to be dumb putting miner's hats on horses." And, "Why does everything you say have to be an exclamation? Can you not talk like a normal person?" There was no way I was going to compliment the idea, even if it was kind of smart and memorable. I could also tell it was the perfect subtle rebellion: District 12, the poorest, most underrated district with only one victor was going to win again. All four of us were victors already, better than anyone else. It was also the perfect slap in the Capitol's face as to remind them that not only did someone from District 12 win, but it was a twelve-year-old girl.

She didn't seem fazed by my comments, though. In fact she grinned bigger. "I knew you would like it!" She winked knowingly at me. I was actually left speechless. What a strange woman she was. And what confused me the most, though, was that I was already begging to trust her.

Later, I was standing around with all my other District 12 members. I took in all of them as we got ready for the opening ceremonies to begin. Echo looked like a little princess with her blonde hair in a braid wrapped round her head elegantly. Her blue eyes were highlighted and sparkles added to her face. She wore a pink flowing dress and heels only about two inches. A silver tiara was placed on her head to top off the cute princess look. Then, I looked at West who pretty much matched me. He wore a black suit similar to mine and looked cleaner than I ever thought he could be. I also noticed that his stylist had made him look bigger and bulkier rather than his actual very skinny frame. He wore an elaborate crown on his head that made him look older and more mature somehow.

Then, there was Maysilee who was wearing a dress with a color similar to Echo's. It looked more like a grown up version. Yeah, that was the best way to describe it. It was less frilly and more revealing. Not to mention her shoes were taller. Another thing setting her apart was the elaborate jewelry she wore. Diamond rings and earrings, lots of bracelets, and a necklace with a huge shiny pendant. She really did look like a victor straight out of a career district. How different we were from anyone else who ever was in the District 12 chariot. As if to remind everyone we actually were from District 12 and we could still look like this, our chariot was exactly as Cicatrice described it would look like. Black and covered with coal.

We all climbed in, West and Echo, the oldest and the youngest in the front while Maysilee and I were in the back. The chairs were extremely comfortable and I almost couldn't wait to show the Capitol what District 12 looked like. Not like I would show any excitement. I turned around to look for our stylists and there they were, all standing in the back, staring at their creation with huge grins. I saw Cicatrice holding hands with Maysilee's stylist who was probably the most normal looking Capitol man I had ever seen. Good choice. She gave me a thumbs up then blew a kiss. I couldn't believe she had actually made smile then. I was shocked at myself. I just turned around, but before did; I caught a glimpse of Katniss standing next to them, looking quite nice as usual. She saw that I had noticed her and winked jokingly at me as she mouthed good luck. Then, just as the doors were opening and someone announced District 12, she put her finger under her chin and pushed up. Chin up. Look proud. Got it. And then she was gone as the light from the stadium poured into the chariot room. Here goes nothing.

**I hope you guys liked it and that you like Cicatrice as much as I do! She will be seen and more about her will be explained later in the story. Also, I forgot to tell you in the last chapter that the mention of Evander is foreshadowing a flashback...? Does that make sense? Anyway, he too will be explained later in the story! Wow I have a lot of explaining to do in this story haha! **

**Oh, and one more thing, please help out a fellow writer and check out my friend, tvd1002's story, 10th Hunger Games! More tributes are needed for the SYOT! Tvd1002 is an awesome writer and who dosen't love SYOTs? I made a tribute, so if you do decide to make a tribute(and I hope you do!) be sure to look for Bastion Hawkins! Thank you in advance for submitting and I love you guys! Also, don't forget how much I love reviews, they mean so much to me! The good, bad, and the ugly ones, so submit away!**

**-xoxo lala**


End file.
